


Painter

by stvrrk



Series: rolleigns au [5]
Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Painting, seth doesnt watch tyler with the paints and ty goes wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stvrrk/pseuds/stvrrk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: “I think someone had a little accident with the finger paints.”</p><p>-</p><p>roman leaves to run errands and comes back to newly painted walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painter

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo everyone i decided to write another one shot bc so cute anyways hope you enjoy! :)

Tyler had been getting into art and crafts these days and Seth thought it would be a great idea to take his boy out to buy art and craft supplies. Tyler wasn’t sure where they were until they reached the paints and other art supplies in the craft store, and he just loses his mind.

“Daddy! Look at all the colors!” Tyler shouts, pulling on Seth’s hand and pointing to the Crayola finger paints.

“Pick one thing, Ty.” Seth tells him and of course once he sets his eyes on something he wants that one thing and nothing else, so the Crayola finger paints it is. Tyler holds the package himself in one arm while holding onto Seth’s hand as he looks around the store.

When the two get to the register, Tyler insists on holding the bag after the woman bags their items. Seth laughs but lets his son hold the bag all the way to the car. When they get home, Seth sits Tyler down at his “art table” and sets out all the paints.

“Listen to me Ty,” Seth says, kneeling down so Tyler can look at him in the eyes. “Don’t get the paint on anything but the paper and the table, otherwise Papa is gonna be mad. You hear me?”

Tyler nods and kisses his dad’s forehead. Seth laughs and rustles Tyler’s hair and leaves him be.

Roman was out running errands, so Seth was kind of bored, and honestly a little lonely while Tyler was occupied with the paints. Seth sighed and checked his phone for the thousandth time and smiled at the text from Roman that was on his screen.

_On my way back._

Seth thought it was about time for lunch so he called out for Tyler to ask what he wanted and he knew he was going to shout ‘pizza’ back at him, and decided on making sandwiches.

In the middle of making the second sandwich, Seth heard the front door being open and shut. He heard Tyler’s enthusiastic ‘Papa!’ and heard nothing back from Roman which worried him a little.

“Seth!” Roman calls, and Seth winces at the tone of voice. Damn it, Tyler.

“Check out what your son did.” Roman says when Seth comes into the living room. Seth looked and saw paint all over the table, floor, and little handprints on the wall.

“Oh god,” Seth says, kneeling down at the table to pick up the paint container that was on the floor. A huge puddle of red paint lay under it. “I’m so sorry, Rome.” Seth apologizes.

“Papa, I’m sorry.” Tyler says, puppy dog eyes looking up at Roman.

“Don’t think puppy dog eyes are gonna work this time Ty. Not for either of us.” Seth mutters, cleaning up the best he can before getting up to get paper towels.

“I painted us, papa.” Tyler says, holding the paper up to Roman. Ro grabs the paper, looking at the little figures with oval bodies, and stick arms and he smiles.

“Looks nice, bud.” Roman says, handing the paper back to Tyler. “We’ll hang it on the refrigerator when it dries.”

Roman left Tyler in the living room, going to get cleaning supplies since Seth was taking forever. When he got to the kitchen he found his man filling a spray bottle with water.

“What’s takin’ ya so long?” Roman asks, wrapping his arms around Seth’s waist.

“I was googling what would take the stain out.” Seth sniffles. Ro scrunches his eyebrows together, and leans his head so he can see Seth’s.

“Babe, everything’s fine. Don’t have to get emotional over it.”

“I told him not to make a mess because you would get mad and when you called me I just knew it.” Seth tells him. “Sorry about your carpet and wall, Rome.”

“All that stuff is fine, that spot is his little corner anyways.” Roman says, moving to lean against the counter next to the sink.

“Why are you so forgiving?” Seth asks, shutting the water off.

“I mean, he’s just a kid Seth. It’s bound to happen again, no use in getting’ mad about it. And he painted a picture of us.”

“I’m still putting him on time out.” Seth grumbles.

“Well that will give the picture time to dry then.” Roman smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing the fic! its pretty sucky in the beginning but lets all hope it gets better. leave me feedback on this? (ps who should tylers real dad be? [not dean, randy or obvi roman])


End file.
